1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an integrated circuit (IC) and a method of fabricating the same, in particular, to an IC in which a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device is integrated with a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device is a microelectromechanical device fabricated by using a microprocessing technique. Duo to its advantages in light weight and small size, the MEMS device well satisfies the current requirements for light, thin, short, and small electronic products, and is studied in many fields. The existing MEMS devices include accelerometers, switches, capacitors, sensors, microphones, and other ultra small-sized electromechanical devices.
MEMS microphones fabricated by using the MEMS technology are advantageous in having a light weight, small size, and desirable signal quality, and become the mainstream of miniature microphones.
The miniature microphones are widely applied in electronic produces such as mobile phones, and due to increasing demands on the receiving quality, miniaturization, and circuit integration of the microphone, the MEMS microphone is further highlighted.